


A Constant In The Sky

by afteriwake



Series: In So Few Words [160]
Category: Sherlock (TV), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - The Hobbit (Jackson Movies) Fusion, Elf Molly, Gen, Mirkwood, Stargazing, Stars, The Lord of the Rings References, Tree Climbing, Trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 00:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: The stars were Molliel's old friends...





	A Constant In The Sky

**Author's Note:**

> **sherlokid7** sent me a request that said " _For the ship thing can you do smaug/molly. Or elf!molly_." I obliged with the latter.

The stars were so lovely.

She would climb to the tops of the trees in the forest of Mirkwood when the sun was just beginning to set, and watch the lightness fade in the horizon and the sky fill up with the most beautiful sight: thousands and thousands of stars. Molliel loved the stars and loved the quietness that the evening gave.

But soon, darkness encroached. As years went by, the giant spiders kept encroaching on safe spaces for elves, and she could no longer sit in the treetops and stare up lovingly at the sky. No, she was forced to fight for her home, for the safety of her brethren, and she knew, in time, it would be a losing battle.

The time of elves was coming to an end, whether Thranduil believed it as such or not.

And then the dwarves came, the troop that traveled into the woods with the hobbit and then mysteriously disappeared, and for the first time, she began to have hope. Hope that was quickly dashed until Legolas was sent to a council, years later, to help in the destruction of the ring.

The day he returned, she braved the forest, still dark as it was, and sat in the treetops, her old friends bright in the sky. The time of elves may be over, but the stars would always remain constant, and there was comfort in that.


End file.
